Potion Making
Potion making is one of the three basic powers of a Magical Witch and Warlock. Of course any being can add the ingredients and mix them however they will not be infused with Magic and hence not work. If a witch loses her powers any potions he or she has made beforehand will no longer work. A potion is a magical liquid that can produce a variety of effects, from vanquishing a specific demon to turning one thing into another. Although the word "potion" suggests something one drinks, splashing someone with a potion also seems to be effective in many instances. A potion can also be poured over an inanimate object. Potions are usually made from combinations of plant and animal parts, which can range from the ordinary (dill) to the obscure (spotted owl feathers), to the downright bizarre (newt's eyes). Some potions call for metal or stone. Demon-vanquishing potions usually require a piece of the demon in question. A number of ingredients shown being used in potions, such as jimson weed and henbane, are actually dangerous poisons. The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows contains a plethora of potions, nearly all of them written by Penny Halliwell, who was an accomplished potioneer.("Happily Ever After") The warlock Bacarra once noted that there was a potion in the book for every demon he's ever heard of. ("A Witch In Time") Some Potion Ingredients Some potion ingredients are: *Eye of Newt *Pig's feet *Crickets *Mandrake Root *Myrrh Bark *Cockles *Elm Bark *Beer Root *Crow Feathers *Gypsy Blood *A Poppet *Frankincense *Salt *Thyme *Holy Thistle *Rosemary *Lavender *Yarrow root *Sprig of Cypress *Mamosa *Blood *Demon Flesh *Oleander *Jimson weed *Blood root *Hollyhock seeds *A whole Rose Below is a list of all potions used in Charmed so far: Season 1 To Lose a Love Forever Ingredients: :1 Poppet :9 candles anointed with oils and spices (may vary in shape, size and colour) :A rose given from the lover :1 mortar Put mortar and poppet on a table, encircle by the candles. To make it stronger bind rose to poppet and press thornes into the place where the poppet's heart would be. Place poppet in a basket and burn and read the accompanying spell (see Charmed Spells). To lure an evil spirit Ingredients: :Mercury :Acid :Blood of one of the victims Mix equal parts of mercury and acid with the blood of one of the spirits victims, then pour it over the spirit's grave and leave a photo and epithet of your name at the grave sight. To Stop The Heart Beating (killer cocktail) Ingredients: :A pinch of oleander :A pinch of Jimson weed :A pinch of blood root :A pinch of hollyhock seeds Grind to a fine powder and take with the juice of cranberries. Whoever takes it can be revived by C.P.R. (cardiopulmonary resusscitation) but it has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage. Season 2 To disempower a Witch Ingredients: :Gypsy blood :Mandrake root :Henbane :Datura :Nux oil :Hemlock root :a fresh human heart In a boiling crucible of the blackest lead combine gypsy blood with a mandrake's head More of the nightshades will you boil the henbane, datura and from nux an oil With hemlock root complete the draught foul and dark like the might and craft Of the creator of this brew and her desire to steal from another for vengeance, power or desire *''Also used in Season 7'' Season 3 To vanquish Belthazor Ingredients: :Cockles :Crickets :Pig's Feet :Mandrake :Toadflax :A dash of cardamom :A pinch of carrot seeds :Elm bark :Billings Root :Slice of demons flesh (In this case Belthazor) Mix the ingredients in a pot over fire with boiling water. Then add the demons flesh *This potion can be adapted to work for all upper level demons as long as you add a piece of flesh of the respective demon. Also used in Season 5. Category:Charmed terms Category:Powers Season 6 Banishing a Ghost :To Banish a ghost :to oblivion pour :this mixture over :the departed bones :a palmful of pomegranate seeds :ground into a fine paste :a pinch of comfry root :a pinch of blood meal :a pinch of clematis seed :a pinch of dried rhubarb leaf :Mix well, add a chalice of twice blessed water and boil. :pour this mixture over the departed bones